Ashley & The Abused Kid 8: Starting A Family
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Dimitri is pregnant with twins. Ashley and the others want both of the kids to be healthy. (Warning: m-preg) ((This is the eighth of the A&TAKS)).
1. Not Really Ready

**Hello, and welcome to the eighth of my A&TAKS. Enjoy!**

It has been 2 years since Ashley and Dimitri got married, in the year of 2024. Ashley is now 25 years old going on 26 since it's the month of July and next month is her birthday. She was on Allison C.'s laptop looking up families and how one starts it. "I don't think Dimitri is ready for this kind of thing." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, someone jumped up on her lap. It was El Tigre, the 15-year-old tiger kid that Ashley and her friends met 2 years ago.

"Hey El Tigre." said Ashley as she petted his head.

"What are you looking up?" asked El Tigre.

"Well, I'm thinking about starting a family with Dimitri. It's been 2 years since we got married." said Ashley.

"I haven't seen Dimitri since 2 months. He's been cooped up in his house. Well, that's what Jaden said." said El Tigre.

"You haven't seen him in 2 months?" said Ashley.

"Okay, it was 3 months. But no. Neither have the others. I think he's hiding something from all of us." said El Tigre.

"Did he keep you from entering his house?" asked Ashley.

"Si. He locked the door and everything." said El Tigre.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since April either. Well, I think it's time for us to pay a little visit and see what he's up to. Come on." said Ashley. She and El Tigre went over to Dimitri's house.

"Why can't we get the others to come with us?" asked El Tigre.

"I think it's safer for just the two of us to go instead. Besides, I need to spend time with you a little more. Since you're our new friend and everything." said Ashley.


	2. You're WHAT?

Ashley and El Tigre made it to Dimitri's house to check on him. Ashley knocked on the door. "Dimitri, open up. I know you're in there." said Ashley.

"No, he's not." said a voice. Ashley and El Tigre looked behind them and saw Jim walking to them.

"What do you mean?" asked El Tigre.

"He's in the hospital right now. He's been sick ever since we last saw him 3 months ago." said Jim.

"We have to go to the hospital right now." said Ashley.

"I'll go get the others to come with us." said Jim.

"Thanks, Jim." said Ashley. Jim ran out to get the others. A few minutes later, he came back with Judai, Danek, Yusei, Jaden, Haou, Cleopatra, Cleopatra VII, Timothy, Atem, Valon, Slim, & Allison C.

"This better be important. I was taking a nap." said Haou.

"Dimitri's in the hospital." said El Tigre.

"We have to get over there." said Ashley.

"I can teleport us to the hospital." said Danek. Everyone held hands and everyone was teleported to the hospital.

"Wow. You came here quick. Are you Dimitri Marshall's wife?" asked the doctor to Ashley.

"I am. How is he?" asked Ashley.

"He's getting better. But there's a twist to this." said the doctor.

"Please don't tell us he did get cancer and he's going to die early." said Jaden.

"Uh, no. It's better than cancer. Would you like to see?" said the doctor.

"Yes, we do." said Judai. Everyone followed the doctor to Dimitri's hospital room. Ashley opened the door before the doctor could. There was Dimitri, laying down on the bed, fully awake.

"Hey, guys." said Dimitri. Everyone went in the hospital room and the doctor closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ashley.

"I've been better." said Dimitri. Ashley put a hand on his stomach and gave him a kiss. But after the kiss, she heard something on his stomach. It sounded like a heartbeat.

"Jaden, come feel this." said Ashley. Jaden felt Dimitri's stomach.

"Wow. That is weird." said Jaden.

"Atem, you have got to feel this." said Ashley. Atem felt Dimitri's stomach, and so did everyone else.

"What is going on?" asked Danek. Suddenly, the doctor rolled up some kind of machine towards the group.

"What is that?" asked Ashley.

"It's an ultrasound, dummy. It senses a person's stomach to see what's inside it." said Haou. Ashley and the others looked closely at the ultrasound. Something was inside Dimitri's stomach. Ashley gasped and looked at Dimitri.

"Are you…?" asked Ashley. Dimitri nodded.

"I'm pregnant." said Dimitri.

"You're WHAT?!" asked Cleopatra VII. Haou looked like he was about to faint. Jaden, Allison C., Slim, and Valon had already fainted.


	3. How Far Is He Along?

"I can't believe this. You're pregnant? And you didn't tell me?" asked Ashley.

"I'm sorry. I could've told you before. But I was too sick to even speak." said Dimitri.

"How can a boy get pregnant? I have never seen that before." said Haou.

"A boy can get pregnant, but it's pretty rare." said the doctor. "I'm transsexual." said Dimitri to Ashley.

"And what does that mean?" asked Ashley.

"It means he's a boy, but he also has body parts that a girl has." said Haou.

"I was born like this, too." said Dimitri.

"Well, that explains it." said Danek.

"I have a question. How far is he along in his pregnancy?" asked Jim to the doctor.

"3 months. That means he has 6 months left." said the doctor.

"You're going to give birth in January 2025." said Ashley after doing the math.

"Actually, in December 2024. I've started having this sickness since the end of March." said Dimitri.

"Well, I'm going to tell you this, Ashley. You have to bring Dimitri here every month for an appointment. We can check the gender of the baby. It's a little too early to tell right now." said the doctor. He handed her a slip telling her to come back on August 31st.

"I'll come." said Ashley.

"Well, you can leave now, Dimitri." said the doctor. With Ashley's help, Dimitri got out of the bed.

"Come on, guys. We're leaving now." said Judai as he picked up Jaden, Haou picked up Allison C., Jim picked up Valon, and Danek picked up Slim. All 4 of them were still unconscious. Everyone then left the hospital.


	4. I Am Not Leaving Your Side

Once they got home, Ashley laid Dimitri down on Allison C.'s bed. "No matter what Dimitri, I am not leaving your side." said Ashley.

"Even when I give birth to the baby?" asked Dimitri. Ashley nodded.

"We can get through this together." said Ashley.

"Ugh. What happened?" asked Allison C. while holding her head.

"Well, my husband's pregnant. That's why you fainted." said Ashley.

"Congratulations, Dimitri." said Allison C. She then left the room to tell Valon, Slim, and Jaden. Suddenly, El Tigre came up on the bed.

"When did you get here?" asked Ashley.

"I've been here for a while. I'll help you out with this thing, too." said El Tigre.

"Thanks, El Tigre." said Ashley. She looked over to her left and saw Dimitri asleep.

"I think we both need a nap, too." said Ashley. El Tigre got on Ashley's stomach and fell asleep. Ashley fell asleep, too.


	5. One Month Later

It was now August 30th. 26-year-old Ashley woke up early that morning. El Tigre was still sleeping on her. She could hear him purring. "El Tigre, get off of me." said Ashley quietly. She didn't want to wake up her husband, who was also sleeping. El Tigre yawned and got off of her. He went to sleep on the end of the bed. Ashley went downstairs to get breakfast going. But Judai was already doing that.

"Morning, Judai." said Ashley.

"Konnichiwa. How is Dimitri doing?" asked Judai.

"He's still sleeping with El Tigre. Tomorrow I have to get him to the hospital and hopefully check on the baby." said Ashley.

"Jaden thinks that the baby will be a boy. Cleopatra thinks it's a girl. Haou thinks there're twins." said Judai. "Dimitri's stomach is kind of big for him to have twins." said Ashley.

"I bet Dimitri's hungry for some pancakes. Why don't you wake him up?" asked Judai. Ashley went upstairs to check on her husband.

"Morning, Ashley." said Dimitri.

"Judai's making breakfast. You and the baby need some food." said Ashley.

"I am kind of hungry." said Dimitri.

"What's he making?" asked El Tigre.

"Jaden's favorite. Pancakes." said Ashley. She and El Tigre helped Dimitri get out of the bed and downstairs to the dining room table.

"Your stomach is kind of big, Dimitri." said Judai.

"I know. I don't think it can get any bigger." said Dimitri.

"Nonsense! Where I come from, I've seen pregnant women with stomachs bigger than yours. They all either had twins or triplets at the end of their pregnancies." said El Tigre.

"Do you think I'll give birth to twins, Ashley?" asked Dimitri.

"No way. I think one will be enough for me." said Ashley.


	6. It's

The next day, Ashley stood there in the hospital room with Dimitri, waiting for the doctor's results. Suddenly, the door opened and everyone else came in. Danek closed the door. "Hey, guys." said Atem.

"Did the doctor come by yet?" asked Jim.

"Not yet. We're still waiting for the results." said Ashley.

"5 bucks says that the baby's a boy." said Jaden.

"Jaden, the baby's a girl." said Cleopatra. Jaden and Cleopatra kept arguing on the gender of the baby.

"I don't care what the gender is. As long as the baby's healthy at the end of this." said Ashley. Suddenly, the doctor came in.

"Well, doctor?" asked Jaden.

"Let's take a look at the ultrasound, shall we?" said the doctor. Everyone looked closely at the ultrasound. The doctor put a stethoscope on Dimitri's stomach. Then the doctor listened for some heartbeat.

"Oh. Oh! Oh." the doctor kept saying.

"'Oh' what?" asked Valon. The doctor removed the stethoscope from Dimitri's stomach. He looked at the group with a smile on his face.

"Just say it already." said Haou.

"Well, then. If you're so impatient, I won't tell you." said the doctor.

"No! He didn't mean that. Please tell us." said Ashley. The doctor looked at Dimitri with the same smile.

"Dimitri, you're going to be a mother of twins." said the doctor.

"WHAT?!" yelled Jaden and Cleopatra at the same time.

"I win the bet, so Jaden, I believe you owe me some money." said Haou.

"No fair." said Jaden as he gave his older brother $5.

"What's the gender?" asked Atem.

"It's still too early to tell. Come back next month, and we'll see." said the doctor as he handed Ashley a slip that tells her to come back to the hospital on September 30th.

"Dimitri, isn't this great?" asked Ashley.

"It is great. But I heard that twin pregnancies don't last 40 weeks." said Dimitri.

"37 weeks, on average." said the doctor.

"I might have a miscarriage. I don't want that." said Dimitri.

"It's okay, Dimitri. We'll get through this." said Ashley.

"Well, Dimitri, you're free to go." said the doctor. Ashley and El Tigre helped Dimitri out of the bed.

"Come on guys. Suck it up." said Haou at Jaden and Cleopatra, who were still crying over the twins thing. Everyone then left the hospital.


	7. Worrying About The End

One month later was September 30th, 2024. Ashley woke up that morning to find Dimitri still sleeping and El Tigre still sleeping on his stomach. "Get off of his stomach, El Tigre! Your claws might hurt the twins." said Ashley quietly.

"My claws are retracted. No need to worry." said El Tigre as he quietly got off of Dimitri's stomach. But that woke Dimitri up.

"You guys up already?" asked Dimitri.

"Sure. Aren't you excited about this?" asked Ashley.

"He should be scared, amiga. I mean, think about it. He's giving birth to twins in December, which is like 3 months away." said El Tigre.

"The doctor says Dimitri's giving birth less than 40 weeks, which is average for someone." said Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley. When are we going back to the hospital?" asked Dimitri.

"Today. We better get going." said Ashley as she and El Tigre helped Dimitri out of the bed. Ashley then drove them both to the hospital. Right now, she is sitting with her husband in the same room. The doctor came in with the ultrasound.

"You both came in quite early this morning." said the doctor.

"We just thought we would know sooner than later." said Dimitri.

"Good to know. Let's check on them." said the doctor as he hooked up the ultrasound. Ashley and Dimitri looked at the twins in the ultrasound.

"It will tell us what gender both will be." said the doctor.

"Finally! We get to know the gender." said Ashley, a little out loud. The doctor looked at her weird.

"Sorry. I'm a little excited." said Ashley. The ultrasound was beeping, and then suddenly, it showed a pink downward key with a line across the middle.

"That's the Venus sign. One of the twins is guaranteed to be a girl." said the doctor.

"I bet Cleopatra will be happy about that." said Ashley.

"But what about the other one?" asked Dimitri. The ultrasound did its weird beeping again. This time a blue arrow pointing northeast was shown.

"It's Mars. The other twin is guaranteed to be a boy." said the doctor.

"Alright! We have both a boy and a girl." said Ashley.

"Come back on Halloween and we'll see if they will stay healthy." said the doctor as he gave Ashley a slip telling them to come back on Halloween.

"Alright. Come on, Dimitri." said Ashley.


	8. The Baby Shower

Once Ashley and Dimitri came home, the lights were turned off. "Who turned off the lights?" asked Ashley. She turned the lights back on.

"Surprise!" shouted everybody at the same time as they jumped out of their hiding places. Ashley and Dimitri were both speechless.

"Say something, mates!" said Valon.

"What's the occasion?" asked Dimitri.

"Silly you, it's your baby shower." said Jaden.

"It lets us know that a baby is coming soon." said Judai.

"I got the food and punch ready. Let's eat and have some fun." said Jaden.

"And Ashley, we invited our mom and dad to join in." said Allison C.

"That sounds great." said Ashley. A few minutes later, Jaden was dancing like no tomorrow to music while the other kids were either watching him or eating food and talking conversations. Ashley was watching Jaden dance with punch in her hand. She was laughing so hard.

"So, Ashley. I heard that you and Dimitri went to the hospital earlier. Do you know what the gender is?" asked Yusei.

"We sure do. One is a boy, the other is a girl." said Ashley.

"That's great." said Yusei.

"Yeah. But there's another problem. Now that we know what the genders of both babies are, we don't know what to name them." said Ashley.

"I think we can handle that." said Yusei.

"Yeah. We can come up with great names. I came up with great names for my kids." said Danek.

"Thanks, guys." said Ashley.


	9. Are They Healthy?

The month after the baby shower was Halloween, and Ashley woke up to find everyone still sleeping. Ashley quietly went downstairs to make breakfast before Judai could. "There's only 2 months left until the twins are born. My friends need to think of names before then." said Ashley to herself. She made herself some Pop-Tarts and went in the dining room to eat. Once she was done, she put her plate in the kitchen sink.

"Hey, Ashley." said a voice. Ashley turned around and saw her older sister and Dimitri.

"Hey, guys. Dimitri, we have to get to the hospital right away." said Ashley. Ashley drove herself and Dimitri to the hospital. And now, they're waiting for the doctor to return.

"I hope our friends come up with names for the twins by now." said Dimitri.

"I'm also worried about that. We'll ask them once we get back." said Ashley. Suddenly, the doctor came in.

"So, doc. Are they healthy?" asked Ashley.

"Well, let's check the ultrasound, shall we?" said the doctor as he hooked the ultrasound up. Ashley and Dimitri looked at the ultrasound and saw 2 things in Dimitri's stomach.

"I hear two heartbeats. So that means yes, they are healthy." said the doctor.

"I have another question. When is my due date?" asked Dimitri.

"Well, you started your pregnancy around the end of March, right?" asked the doctor. Ashley and Dimitri nodded.

"Specifically March 31st." said Ashley. The doctor went to a calendar.

"Well, if we count 37 weeks from then, March 31st was a Sunday." said the doctor. He started counting the weeks.

"Your due date will be on December 8th, which is a Sunday." said the doctor.

"Thanks so much, doc. We'll just be leaving now." said Ashley.


	10. Thinking Of Names

Once Ashley and Dimitri got home from the hospital, they saw a big sheet of paper and everyone else gathered around it. "Hey, guys. What's all this?" asked Ashley.

"It's our name planner. We're going to use it to think of names for the twins." said Cleopatra.

"Sounds neat. What have you come up with so far?" asked Dimitri.

"Well, as you can see on the chart, boy names are on the left, and girl names are on the right. I came up with Ethan and Emily." said Judai.

"Well, I came up with Junior and Jaden. Name the girl after me." said Jaden.

"That will never happen." said Haou.

"I like Ethan and Emily. What do you think, Ashley?" asked Dimitri.

"Me too." said Ashley.

"Okay. Ethan and Emily it is. So, do you guys know when the big day is?" asked Atem.

"The doctor said December 8th." said Ashley.

"That's less than 2 months away. We have got to do some baby shopping." said Cleopatra.


	11. Baby Shopping

A week after the names were planned out, everyone decided to go baby shopping for the twins with Karen and Gary. "Wait a minute, guys. We need this to be a surprise for Dimitri. It's going to be fun." said Jaden.

"I'll construct the twins' bedroom with Jim and Yusei's help." said Haou.

"Thanks, Haou. Dimitri can stay here while the rest of us go baby shopping." said Ashley.

"This is going to be great! We're going to pick out the best clothes and the fancy cribs." said Cleopatra.

"And some cute decorations for the room." said Cleopatra VII.

"Let's get going before Dimitri wakes up from his nap." said Danek. Everyone went outside and Karen and Gary drove away while Haou, Jim, and Yusei went to work on the twins' room. A bunch of hours later, it was now evening, and everyone came back in the house with a bunch of bags in their hands.

"I wonder how Haou, Jim, and Yusei are doing with that room." said Jaden.

"I'll go ask and see if it's done." said Ashley as she put the bags she was holding down on the kitchen floor and went upstairs to check on her friends. She saw a door she didn't see before. She opened it, and gasped to find a beautiful room. The walls were pink and blue. And the ceiling was glowing beautiful yellow, green, red, and blue lights like the Northern Lights.

"Wow." said Ashley.

"You like it?" asked Yusei.

"I love it. It's so beautiful. Is it done?" said Ashley.

"Yep. We worked all day on it with only a lunch and supper break." said Jim.

"It wasn't that all hard to make." said Haou.

"Nice job, guys. I'm impressed. And I bet Dimitri will love it, too." said Ashley. She went back downstairs to tell the others that the twins' room was finished. Everyone went upstairs to see it. They all loved it.


	12. 8 Days Left

3 weeks have past, it was November 30th, and Ashley and Dimitri had already seen the doctor that day. The others have decided to keep the twins' room a secret from Dimitri until the twins were born, so they locked the door. That afternoon, Ashley saw Jaden doing something in the kitchen. "Jaden, what are you doing?" asked Ashley.

"I'm making a countdown on the chalkboard so that we don't lose track of when the twins are going to be born. We only have 8 days left, after all." said Jaden.

"Yeah, you're right. And I bet Dimitri's scared." said Ashley.

"Of course he's scared. Danek felt pretty scared when his kids were born. At least that's what he told me." said Judai as he came in the kitchen.

"And I'm pretty nervous, too." said Ashley.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the twins' birth will be a success." said Judai.

"But what if it isn't? Sometimes, twins don't make it through and die right after they're born." said Ashley.

"The doctor said they're both going to be healthy, right?" asked Judai. Ashley nodded.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." said Jaden.

"But what if they're both born early? I don't want that to happen. And what about the time of day they'll be born? What if Dimitri's water breaks at the church or at that celebration party we're going to be having soon." said Ashley.

"Ashley, it's Dimitri that should be worried, not you. Besides, you're going to be the father. And fathers shouldn't worry like this." said Judai.

"Who knows? It could get worse." said Jaden.


	13. The Day Has Come

"The day has come, guys! Wake up!" said Jaden as he jumped on the others' stomachs repeatedly.

"Is it Christmas already?" asked Allison C.

"No, silly! It's the day when the twins are going to be born." said Jaden.

"Really?" asked Valon. Jaden nodded. Allison C. looked at her calendar. She had marked the big day on her calendar.

"He's not kidding. Let's go tell the others." said Allison C. Meanwhile, Ashley woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast. But Judai was already doing that.

"How come you're up so early?" asked Ashley.

"Jaden woke me up because today was the big day." said Judai.

"Oh. Good thing you had to remind me of that, otherwise I would've forgot about it." said Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley and Judai. What are you making?" asked Danek.

"Pancakes, since it's Jaden's favorite." said Judai. After breakfast, everyone went over to the church since today was a Sunday. After church, everyone was now at the hospital.

"Dimitri's water didn't break. Why are we going to the hospital now?" asked Atem in the car.

"We all wanted to be safe about this." said Ashley. A few hours later, everyone was in the waiting room, including Ashley. Jaden and Haou were playing chess. Jim, Slim, Valon, and El Tigre, were taking a nap. Cleopatra and Cleopatra VII were talking quietly about the twins and what they will look like. Judai, Atem, and Yusei were watching out for the doctor. Danek was helping Dimitri give birth in the hospital room. Ashley was watching the clock every 5 minutes. It was now 3:30 p.m.

"Checkmate, Jaden. I win." said Haou.

"Darn it!" said Jaden.

"Jaden, not so loud. We're in a hospital." said Cleopatra. Ashley had worry stuck in her stomach.

"Worried about the twins?" asked a voice. Ashley saw Yusei approach her. Ashley nodded.

"I'm also worried about Dimitri." said Ashley.

"Don't worry. He'll be just fine." said Yusei. A few minutes later, Atem saw the doctor coming.

"Guys, he's coming." said Atem. The doctor came in the waiting room.

"Ashley, you want to see your children?" asked the doctor. Ashley smiled and said,

"Yeah."

"Come on, guys. Wake up. Jim, bring the camera." said Jaden to Jim, Valon, Slim, and El Tigre. Everyone else followed Ashley and the doctor to the delivery room.


	14. Ethan And Emily

Ashley went inside the delivery and saw a sight that she will never forget. There was Dimitri holding the girl while Danek was holding the boy. "Are they both healthy?" asked Ashley. Danek nodded.

"Dimitri, I'm so proud of you." said Ashley.

"Thanks." said Dimitri.

"Hey, guys." said Jaden as he and the others went in the delivery room. Cleopatra saw the babies.

"Aw. How cute!" said Cleopatra.

"Well, Ashley. Have you thought of names?" asked the doctor.

"We're going to go with Ethan and Emily." said Ashley.

"I thought of them." said Judai.

"Good choices." said the doctor as he wrote the names on separate birth certificates.

"I have a question. How will the twins get milk?" asked Yusei.

"I brought temporary bottles. They're small, and they're both filled with mother milk." said the doctor.

"Cool." said Ashley. The doctor gave Danek and Dimitri the bottles. Suddenly, Ashley's grandparents and the rest of her family came in.

"How cute." said Betsy.

"What did you name them?" asked Elise.

"Ethan and Emily." said Ashley.

"Cute names." said Virginia.

"Okay, I need everybody together so that I can make the picture." said Jaden. Everyone gathered up beside Dimitri. Ashley put her hand on Dimitri's shoulder. Jaden took the picture and it was perfect.


End file.
